This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-285779, filed Sep. 19, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for housing a module such as a hard disc drive and an electronic apparatus provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desktop computer as an electronic apparatus comprises an enclosure in the form of a rectangular box. The enclosure is stored with various electronic components, such as modules, including a CD drive (hereinafter referred to as HDD), magnetic disc drive, etc.
An HDD described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-309859, for example, is fixed to a dedicated bracket in the form of a rectangular frame by means of screws, and this bracket is fixed in the enclosure of a computer.
In mounting, replacing, or adding HDDs in computers constructed in this manner, the dedicated bracket must be temporarily removed from the enclosure, and moreover, each HDD must be removed from or attached to the bracket. Therefore, the efficiency of assembly, replacement, and recycling are low, making it troublesome for a user.
The present invention has been contrived in consideration of these circumstances, and its object is to provide a module housing bracket that facilitates attachment and detachment of a module, and an electronic apparatus provided with the same.
In order to achieve the above object, a bracket according to an aspect of the invention is provided for housing a module having a protuberance and a tapped hole. The bracket comprises an engaging portion configured to engage the protuberance to hold the module in a predetermined position in the bracket; and an aperture located in a position opposite the tapped hole of the module which is held in the predetermined position, such that a screw is driven into the tapped hole through the aperture.
An electronic apparatus according to another aspect of the invention comprises an enclosure having a plurality of wall portions, a bracket having a loading slot and removably mounted in the enclosure, and a module capable of being loaded into and unloaded from the bracket through the loading slot. The module includes a protuberance and a tapped hole, the bracket includes an engaging portion configured to engage the protuberance to hold the module in a predetermined position in the bracket and an aperture screwing located in a position opposite the tapped hole of the module which is held in the predetermined position in the bracket, such that a screw is driven into the tapped hole through the aperture.
According to the bracket and the electronic apparatus constructed in this manner, the module is housed in the bracket in a manner such that one side of the module is held by means of the protuberance and only the other side is screwed. Thus, the module can be easily attached and detached without removing the bracket.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.